


Because You Demanded: The Latest Disaster [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by odditycollector.Our trip to that planet and what happened after.





	Because You Demanded: The Latest Disaster [Podfic]

  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/because_you_demanded/Because%20You%20Demanded-%20The%20Latest%20Disaster.mp3) (4.9 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/because_you_demanded/Because%20You%20Demanded-%20The%20Latest%20Disaster.m4b) (2.8 MB).

Length: 5:06  



End file.
